A Thousand Years
by DJICyber
Summary: Beca asked. Chloe needed time. See how they try to get together. Bechloe one-shot request by emilyfieldsfan. Reviews are appreciated, and I take requests.
_**A/N: Hey everyone! This is a request by**_ **emilyfieldsfan** _ **, to make a one-shot based on the song "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri, but with a slight twist to it. Bechloe fic. Hope y'all enjoy, and as always, reviews are appreciated!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT, NOR DO I OWN THE SONG USED IN THE STORY.**_

 _Time stands still_ _  
Beauty in all she is_

 **Beca's POV**

Chloe Beale. How to describe her.

That was still a mystery.

She was beautiful. She was smart. She was everything Beca Mitchell wanted.

Only problem was, she didn't want Beca. Or so Beca assumed.

You see, Beca had came out asking Chloe to be her girlfriend a couple of days ago, only to be rejected by Chloe, saying that she needed time for herself to think. Beca was very upset after the rejection, and bawled her eyes out in her room the next day.

Badasses all over the world wouldn't be proud of her and what she was doing. So she tried to move on. But she couldn't.

Chloe Beale already had her heart.

 _I will be brave_ _  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me_

Beca made a promise to herself and Chloe one night. That she would wait for Chloe until she was ready.

She knew that if she couldn't do what she did best, running away from problems, she would have to face it. She had almost lost the Bellas once, when she ran away after her unplanned addition into the set during their Semi-Finals for the ICCAs. Luckily, her father advised her to go back, and after a bit of banter, she decided that she would return.

Although she didn't expect to see what she had saw. The girls fighting, and Lily making puke angels on the ground.

Beca smiled at the memory. She promised herself that nothing would ever get in her way and take Chloe Beale away from her.

Nothing at all.

 _Every breath_ _  
Every hour has come to this_

As she relished the memories of when she and Chloe spent time together, she knew that it had come down to this one solution.

 _Chloe Beale. I will wait for you. Even if it takes a lifetime._

 _I would do it for you._

 _Heart beats fast_ _  
Colors and promises_

 **Chloe's POV**

Beca Mitchell. The one Chloe had a crush on, but just couldn't bring herself to tell her.

A few days ago, Beca had asked her a question.

She had said that she needed time.

Seeing Beca's face fall after that was painful, and Chloe longed to call her back. But she knew that she had to think about it before accepting.

She hadn't meant for it to be a rejection. She had promised that she would tell Beca her answer when she was ready.

 _How to be brave?_ _  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

Chloe was scared of her own feelings. Scared that she would make things worse between the special friendship she and Beca shared.

Scared to accept being Beca's girlfriend, because she knew the possible outcomes.

She had fallen once for someone else before. Then her someone else broke her heart by cheating on her.

And now Chloe was scared to fall in love with Beca, scared that she might break Beca's heart the way that someone else broke hers.

 _But watching you stand alone,_ _  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

Chloe reconsidered after she saw the look on Beca's face. A face of pure sadness; Beca rarely showed her true emotions. The look told her that even if she didn't accept Beca, it didn't mean that Beca's heart wouldn't be broken.

She understood Beca. She knew Beca would wait for her, even if she rejected her.

Beca was stubborn, but her stubbornness did come in useful sometimes. In this case, it had convinced Chloe Beale that Beca was the one perfect for her.

Without her, Beca would be all alone. Just to wait for her.

And so Chloe picked up her phone and sent Beca a text, telling Beca to meet her at the park at 8pm.

 _One step closer_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Person POV**_

'Hey there.'

'Hi.'

'You know, I'm pretty surprised you came.'

'You know I wouldn't let you down, Chloe.'

Beca and Chloe were sitting on a bench in the park. Beca had her arm slinging around Chloe's neck.

'Becs, I gotta tell you something.' Chloe said as she inched closer to Beca.

 _I have died every day waiting for you_ _  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Beca braced herself for the hard words that she expected from Chloe.

She was surprised to be greeted by the softness and warmth of Chloe's voice.

'Becs...I want you to know...I might the most insecure girlfriend in the world...'

'I don't mind. I know that you're the one for me. I've know it since I laid eyes on you.' replied Beca calmly.

'I've been through a hard relationship. The last one, which was also my first, he cheated on me.' said Chloe.

'Chlo, it's fine. We can take this slowly. You know I'd wait for you forever, no matter what.'

'Then I would like to go out with you sometime...if you still want me to.'

Beca smiled. She had a few types of smile, but this one was meaningful and just for Chloe.

'I've already told you. I've loved you for a thousand years, and I would do the same for a thousand more.'

 _ **Oh gosh I feel like I did terrible on this ._. Please don't hurt me. *crawls under a rock***_

 _ **But seriously though, I'm more used to writing about fantasy and not romance, I'm trying my best to learn.**_

 _ **Reviews, reviews, reviews please :DD**_


End file.
